Always think twice
by Evlyn Snape
Summary: Evlyn has no mother just an overly busy dad. watch her grasp her life at hogwarts as an Animagus.


All ways think twice

Chap 1 Malfoy Manor

Evvie come on Evvie. said a woman well she knocked on the door. She had long waist length blond hair. The women opened the door and gently shook the girl that lay in the bed awake. Wha. said the girl rubbing her eyes. It's time to get up Evlyn. said the women.

What oh ok Narcissa. Said the girl. that must have been Evlyn for she was the only one in the room at the time. A few minutes later Evlyn walked down the stairs and opened the door which leads into the dining room. Good morning Evvie. said a pale black haired man which must have been her father because she looked quite similar except for the hair, mouth, and eyes which where stormy grey. Then a pale blond haired boy came in yawning followed by a tall thin blond man which no doubt was his father. Good morning everyone. He said as he grabbed the plate of bacon he looked at Evvie knowingly as he remembered what they had done the night before.

Where going to diagon alley today said Evlyn's father over his news paper called the daily prophet to get your school things. Like what dad asked Evlyn? Robes, cauldron, books, and things like that he said.

Chap 2 diagon alley

Draco go change out of those Pajamas right now. said Narcissa crossly. Aaww said Draco getting up at once. Be right back I forgot something said Evlyn quickly. They ran up into Draco's room and locked it.

Mind? Asked Evlyn blushing.

No not at all. said Draco as he took off his Pajamas smiling and blushing. 10 minutes later Draco and Evlyn returned down stairs and slipped on their shoes.

Ready lucius? Narcissa asked.

Yep said the tall blond man.

Coming Severus. asked lucius. Yes let's go. said Severus nodding. 20 minutes later they were in diagon ally and walking towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Ow careful. Said Evlyn flinching as a pin pricked her side. Too long. said Draco looking in a mirror. How do you find so much to complain about? Asked lucius who was leaning on a wall because Narcissa had done to get the books and Severus had left to get potion ingredients from the Apothecary across the street.

DING DING went the bell on the door. A skinny black haired boy came in. yes what do you need? asked Madam Malkin.

Um Hogwarts robes said the boy. Oh yes said the short witch.

Come on Draco lets go said Evlyn I've all ready payed for the robes as she tugged his sleeve.

Ok ya lets go I'm ready he answered nodding.

They walked out together holding hands. They meet up with everyone else a minute later outside. Narcissa had all their books and new quills and ink, Severus had two pewter size two cauldrons and all there needed potion supplies, Lucius had followed them out. Ok now all we need is wands said Narcissa looking at their supply lists. Ollivanders asked Evlyn. Yep answered Narcissa. They all walked over and headed in side. Ding ding went the bell when Evlyn hit it. An old white wirery haired man came over. Two ok how about the lady first said the man. The man came over and handed her a wand. Hawthorn 12 inches phoenix feather core said the man. Evlyn rose off the ground then was set carefully back. Hhmm well that defiantly chose you but strange because the phoenix that gave its tail feather for this only gave three one went to harry potters another to yours and the last went to the wand that killed you mother and brother and gave you the power of parseltongue. Evlyn stared blankly. Now for the young man said the old man. Ah yes 10 inches hawthorn unicorn tail hair said the old man giving Draco the wand. Draco flicked it and a golden hue formed around him. Yep that's it for you that will be 34 galleons said the man. After paying they left for kings cross station. Come on come on the train will leave any moment now said Narcissa. Evlyn, Draco you'll be ok if I go and sit in the teacher's carriage asked Severus. Yes they answered in unison. Well then good bye and you two will be referring to be as professor Snape now got it said Snape. Yes sir teased Evlyn with a girlish giggle. Draco and Evlyn walked down the train looking for a carriage that was not full yet. Ah here said Draco as he opened the door to an almost empty carriage. The carriage only had a young girl with short brown hair. Hello said Evlyn sitting down as Draco put the trunks up on the luggage rack. Oh hello I'm Pansy Parkinson said the girl as she starred at Draco as he sat down next to Evlyn. Well um is this your first year right exclaimed Pansy quickly. Um ya my dad's the potions master Professor Snape answered Evlyn with a toss of her hair. Oh cool hey I know who you are Evlyn Snape if I'm correct she said hastily. Well ya duh answered Evlyn dully. When Pansy left for the bathroom Draco pounced. As Draco ripped off his shirt and Evlyn toke off everything to reveal a very revealing dress. Mmhh I love you whispered Draco as he lay on top of Evlyn. Mmhh went Evlyn as they kissed. Uh what are you doing? Asked Pansy as she sat down. Ahh squeaked Evlyn as she grabbed her robes. Draco hastily grabbed his shirt and put it on. You didn't see anything said Draco as he buttoned his shirt. Humph said Pansy.

Chap 3 the sorting

After crossing the lake and getting inside the first years thought the warmth of the great hall wonderful. What will happen if I'm in a different house whispered Evlyn in Draco's ear. It won't change how I fell about you said Draco kissing her cheek. Evlyn smiled and blushed. Evlyn Snape said Professor McGonagall. Evlyn pushed through the crowd and walked up to the sorting hat and before it even touched her head it shouted SLYTHERIN. Every person at the head table and the slytherin table clapped but professor snape clapped the loudest and even smiled. Evlyn bounded off the stool and walked down to the slytherin table. Draco Malfoy said professor McGonagall. When the sorting hat touched his head it immediately yelled SLYTHERIN. Draco walked down to the slytherin table where everyone else was sitting and clapping as the head table clapped also. After everyone had been sorted Dumbledore stood up. Welcome to those who are new Welcome back to those we all ready know. After about 10 minutes of a speech he said let's eat. The golden plates filled with food and the slytherin table scrambled for the food. I'm so glad where in the same house said Evlyn leaning her head on his shoulder. Well all it does is make it easier Whispered Draco. Evlyn Smiled. After dinner Draco and Evlyn got up and headed for the common room. Maliskius Said Evlyn when they got to their portrait of a tall wizard with a long snake on his shoulders. It swung open and the common room was deserted because most people were still making their way down stairs. Draco slipped off his shirt and walked up to Evlyn and slipped her robes off her then he slid his hands down her shoulders and arms. Evlyn looked down one of her arms and smiled as his warm hands found hers. I love you Draco. She said as he pulled her in to his arms. I love you to he returned. Then they started kissing. Then there was a gasp as a bunch of Slytherins walked in on Draco and Evlyn making out. Draco and Evlyn both jumped when they saw the others. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Shouted one of the prefects. Um nothing they both said in unison. Then WHY is Draco's shirt off and Evlyn is half naked asked the prefect. Um they said. Marcus go get Professor Snape said the prefect. Yes said the other prefect as he pushed his way out. YOU TWO sit on the couch now and stay there said the prefect. Evlyn and Draco sat down and Draco grabbed a blanket and covered them selves. A bunch of first year girls giggled when they saw Draco. What are you looking at he snapped. Nothing they giggled. Then professor Snape walked in. WHAT ARE YOU DOING PRACTICLY NAKED WITH MY DAUGHTER? shouted Snape. Um said Draco as his eyes dashed to the ground. Evlyn? Snape said. Well um we were it was my idea said Evlyn looking in to her father's eyes with no sign of fear even a slight touch of anger and if anyone that would ever stand up to Severus Snape would be Evlyn. Evvie no you can't said Draco. Yes I can she retorted. Was it really your idea Evlyn? Then Snape used legilimency and invaded Evlyn's mind. As Snape watched as Draco took off his shirt and slipped Evlyn's robes off her and slid his arms down Evlyn smiling she saying she loved him and him answering them kissing. Well said Snape as he returned from watching that memory. REALLY EVLYN YOU DON'T SEE YOUR MOTHER AND ME DOING THAT said Snape. MY MOTHER IS DEAD shouted Evlyn tear filling her eyes and tumbling down her face. Then snape left. Well that's not too bad he said. No not at all answered Evlyn smiling weakly. 8:00 first years to bed shouted a Prefect. About an hour after they were in bed Evlyn felt Draco slip into the bed with her. Hello she said turning over to face him. Hello answered Draco as he stroked her cheek. Then as if on cue Draco pulled his pants off and Evlyn took off her night dress. Evlyn scooted up close to him and felt his arms pull her in his arms and. Wait just a minute said Evlyn grabbing her wand then she taped herself on the head and said ansiopregnino. A soft blue hue floated over her stomach area then settled into her skin. There she said as she put her wand back on her nightstand now where were where we she said as she lay back down in her original position. What was that asked Draco. An anti-pregnancy charm she answered as she reached down and stroked his dick. Then Draco took it and slipped it in Evlyn's private place. Mmhh that feels good Evlyn crooned. Draco reached up and stroked her breast. I love you said Draco. I love you more said Evlyn with a smile.

Chap 4 naughty naughty

My love for you will never die said Draco as he stroked her cheek and pushed her hair back. Then all of a sudden a light went on and a voice rang out. Uh what is Draco doing with you asked Pansy as she walked over then she saw Draco his hand on her breast she pulled the covers off them and Evlyn saw tears fill her eyes when she saw they were having sex. Uh its none of your business retorted Evlyn angrily as she grabbed the covers back and pulled them up again. Ya right Evlyn you probably forced him to stick it in there shot back Pansy. No I forced her to have sex with me Said Draco in a tone of agitation. Wow I thought you were different said Pansy her voiced strained as she tried not to cry. She got back in bed and soon her even breathing could be heard. Well where were we said Evlyn lying back down. Ggggrrr your mine said Draco pinning her down and laying on top of her. Evlyn laughed as she put her hand on his chest then pulling him in. Mmhh Evlyn moaned as she pushed Draco to the other side of the bed playfully. Then the door burst open and a prefect strode in and looked at them. What are you doing asked the prefect when she saw Draco and Evlyn together their bodies entwined with each other Draco his legs around Evlyn her legs sticking out them both naked Evlyn's hands on Draco's chest Draco's arms around Evlyn one of them stroking her hair. What are you doing? Asked the prefect in an irritated tone. Um making love said Draco sheepishly. Well I suppose I should tell snape said the prefect as she waved her wand and all the candles and torches lit and other students sitting up and looking around. No or I will use an unforgivable curse on you said Evlyn a dangers tone creeping in. oh really said the Prefect. That was it Evlyn leapt up and shot towards the prefect in midair she turned into a boa constrictor and wrapped herself around the prefect hissing in her face. EVLYN NO shouted Draco as he grabbed a mirror touched a piece of the wood that was shaped like his father's face. Hello said lucius with a yawn Draco why you up. He added. But that's not the point I need you to talk to Evlyn said Draco. Why can't you said lucius impatiently. She's in snake form he answered turning the mirror. _What_ are _you doing?_ Askedlucius. _Strangling this prefect_. Answered Evlyn turning her head. _Evlyn stop you have no reason_ said lucius in parseltongue. Evlyn shot back to her human form landing on the bed in Draco's lap. What were they doing asked lucius to the prefect. Having sex said the prefect angrily. Evlyn turned the frame to Draco and herself. Why asked lucius glaring at them. Draco and Evlyn looked down. Because we love each other answered Evlyn wearily. I see well no more tell after the wedding said lucius then he disappeared. Back to bed Draco good night Evlyn said the prefect as she turned to the door and left. Draco and Evlyn got up and Draco cornered her by the door to the bathroom. What are you doing asked Evlyn angrily. Oh nothing just going to make love to you now in the bathroom girl and clothes off he said with a wild grin. Draco pleaded Evlyn jokingly. In said Draco. Wait lets use the prefect's bath room said Evlyn. How will we get there without being seen asked Draco. I have the third hallow said Evlyn pulling a bluish cloak out of her trunk. An invisibility cloak wow said Draco picking it up but Evlyn snatched it back. Get under she ordered pulling it over themselves. They walked out and soon there where at the prefect's bathroom. How do we get in now? Draco asked. Sea salt said Evlyn and the door opened. They walked in and took the cloak off. Evlyn went and turned on all the faucets. It's more like a swimming pool then a bath tub. Said Draco as he looked around. Soon the tub was filled and Draco took off his clothes and Evlyn took off her night gown and they slipped in to the pool. Oh being naughty are you said a weary voice of a girl. What are you doing myrtle? Asked Evlyn angrily. Oh hic just floating around then you turn up she said floating up toward the ceiling. Leave us alone moaning myrtle. Said Evlyn glaring at myrtle. Oh ok and with that I'll go tell your dad said myrtle laughing. Then Evlyn jumped up and turned in to a basilisk and looked straight at myrtle. Aahhh cried myrtle and then she was just suspended in mid air silent. After about two hours they left and after kissing goodbye they went to their separate dorms. Evlyn crawled into bed and fell asleep. Though she didn't know her father had come in and checked in on her like he had always done watching her sleep her innocence his last family member. Oh how she reminds me of her mother thought Snape as he looked down at his sleeping daughter's face. He pushed her hair out of her face and left.

Chap 5 classes

In the morning Evlyn was the first one up and she quickly got dressed in her school robes. As soon as she was ready she left and went to her dads rooms. DAD HEY DAD WHERE ARE YOU? Evlyn yelled. You don't have to yell honey. Said Snape as he came around the corner. Good morning daddy said Evlyn as she hugged her dad and smiled. Good morning Evvie. Answered Snape as he hugged her back. I'm hungry. Evlyn said as she looked up at her dad. Come on then let's go get some breakfast then. Said Snape as he opened the door. When they got to the great hall where the sorting had happened last night. I'll see you later honey said Snape kissing the top of her head then he walked up to the head table. Evlyn walked over to the slytherin table and sat down heads of houses were handing out schedules. Hey were in all the same classes said Evlyn looking at Draco's. Then Evlyn turned away and started talking with all the other slytherin first year girls. Hey you know May Prinstone well she got into Gryffindor who knew well the sorting hat wanted to put me into no house at all because I'm just too different but it decided slytherin was the best blabbed Evlyn as she flipped her hair. Dang she's hot said Peter Planton. Back off she's mine said Draco with a glare. Well you're lucky said Peter. I know that said Draco as she looked at Evlyn as she turned around and smiled. Then Evlyn turned back around and whispered something into her wand and it started playing music. Like animals just like animals sang Evlyn her head falling into Draco's lap. Then they got up. So its gona be forever or its gona go down in flames said Draco twirling Evlyn. Your my king I'm your queen sang Evlyn when she landed in his arms. We're take this way too far sang Draco. Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream sang Evlyn tracing his chin then gnashing her teeth and skipping away see you in class she called over her shoulder. Draco let out a low whistle damn I'm in love he said sitting back down. Well class will start soon said Peter getting up bye. Ya better go to said Draco getting up. Draco sat down next to Evlyn in transfiguration. Hello Evvie said Draco kissing her head. Ok we will me transfiguring rats into tea cups said professor McGonagall. Evlyn's hand shot up. Yes Miss Snape said McGonagall. I'm done she answered. How. Answered McGonagall. Oh I just transfigured it. Hmp said McGonagall. Evlyn held up her cup which was now emerald and perfect. Well it was quite easy said Evlyn flipping her hair. Well you do know how to do quite a few things with slipping into my classes and such things said McGonagall. And I know the castle like the back of my hand I even not to brag or anything but I know EVERY thing about the castle said Evlyn with a smirk. Well back to class said McGonagall turning away. Now try it your selves class said McGonagall. The only one in the class except Evlyn that got was a mudblood named Hermione Granger who was in Gryffindor house. Well that's very good just practice the spell. Said McGonagall. Evlyn packed up her stuff and slung her bag on her shoulder. Draco coming she said when she got to the door. Ya coming answered Draco. Evlyn nodded and disappeared with a smile and a twirl. Draco got up and followed her to potions. Hello said Draco slipping into the chair next to her and kissing her cheek. Hello said Evlyn climbing into his lap and started kissing him well he stroked her hair. Hhhmmppff said snape as he stood right over them. Oh sorry dad said Evlyn craning her neck. Snape picked her up under her armpits and sat her on her chair carefully. Evlyn looked up at him with big puppy eyes. Oh don't give me that look. Snape said rubbing her head with a smile. Ok this is what we will be making said snape pointing his wand at the board and the instructions wrote themselves on. Evlyn opened her book with a tap of her wand. Ok let's see let's see ah yes I need that. Said Evlyn grabbing Draco's silver knife from his hands and kissing his cheek. Within minutes Evlyn was done and her potion was perfect. Evlyn brought it up and gave a flask of it to her dad. Your using my book aren't you? Asked her dad getting up and going to her desk. Accio. Cried Evlyn as she pointed her wand at the book and it flew to her hand. Snape with a look of shock turned to Evlyn he's mouth open. What? Asked Evlyn looking at her dad. You really want to go down this path Evvie? He asked. Evlyn's eyes narrowed. Hhhssss she went dropping the book and crouching as if ready to strike. Evlyn you don't want to do this. Said snape a tone of agitation creeping into his voice. Then Evlyn stood up and flipped her hair and walked out of the classroom. What will I do with her? Snape said with a sigh and sitting down. At the end of class everyone handed in a flask of their potion. And as soon as class was over Draco was the first out the door. Hey Draco wait up. Pansy shouted after him. What? Draco asked turning around a tone of agitation clearly visible. Oh uh sorry. Exclaimed Pansy when she heard the tone of his voice. Draco rushed away but not in the direction of defense against the dark arts but towards the girl bathroom. The door burst open and Draco stepped inside. Evvie? Evvie? Asked Draco looking around. I'm here. Said a voice. Evlyn appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. Evlyn placed her hands on his chest with a smile. Draco pulled her in and they started French kissing each other Draco's arms around her Evlyn's hands tracing his face and entwining her hands in his. Oh uh sorry said a voice as the door opened and closed. When was the last time we made out? Evlyn asked leaning in. Not close enough but I would like to. He whispered kissing her. After 10 more minutes they stopped regretfully and went to defense against the dark arts. Y-you're late. Announced Quirrell looking up with a start. Evlyn looked up and smiled at Draco then turned to quirrell but now her eyes were yellow and snake like in fact all her features were now quite snake like. She tilted her head to the side and smiled creepily. Oh o-ok s-sit d-d-down n-now. Quirrell stuttered. Yes professor hissed Evlyn striding over to her seat with an air of superiority and sitting down. Draco did the same but he appeared perfectly normal. Evlyn litterly slept though the whole class since she had all ready new all of it. Sir. Evlyn finally said raising her hand. Y-yes m-m-miss s-snape. Quirrell stuttered. A redcap actually is drawn to blood not to raspberries its favorite place is a battle field right after a battle. Said Evlyn snottily with a smirk. W-well t-thank y-y-you. Quirrell answered. Well I thought you would KNOW that. Said Evlyn sarcastically as she flipped her hair. W-well I d-do k-k-know that. He answered nervously. Oh really I didn't know that. She shot back with a smirk. Then Quirrell raised his wand a silver unicorn came out of his wand. _Patrinio darcisikius._ Evlyn cried. A smoky black serpent burst from the tip of her wand much like her patronis but this time black and smoky. The serpent quickly strangled the unicorn. Then Evlyn collapsed to the ground sobbing and shaking. Draco flew to her side and picked her up. Sshh sshh its going be ok it's going to be ok. Crooned Draco trying to soothe her. His coming HES COMING daddy what's going on HELP HELP HES SCARY. Cried Evlyn shaking. T-take her to the h-hospital wing. Quirrell said. Yes sir. Draco said scooping her up and carrying her out. Daddy his scary his scary. Evlyn whimpered. It's ok Evvie. Draco said as he rushed her to the hospital wing. MADDAM POMFREY. Yelled Draco. Yes what is it. Said madam pomfrey coming around the corner. Its Evlyn something's wrong. Draco exclaimed quickly. Yes yes this way I'll have to call her father oh he won't like it. Pomfrey said pointing towards a bed. Draco set her down carefully. Evlyn was still crying. Jam jam. Evlyn cried. within minutes snape was there and by his daughters side. Ah she cast a dark patronis. Snape said. What's that? Asked Draco. It takes your worst memory you have to cast in her case the memory of her mother and brothers death but I have no clue why should would cast it. Muttered snape. DADDY HIS SCARY. Evlyn screamed. Ssshh sshh its fine Evvie. Snape muttered. Draco bent down and kissed her on the lips. Calm down Evvie its fine. Draco crooned. I have a strong calming potion down stairs I'll be back in a few minutes. Snape said getting up. When he left Draco said. Can Evvie and I have a moment alone? Draco asked. Well ok yes. Pomfrey answered startled by the question. Draco bent down and started kissing her tell she opened her eyes and laughed. Evlyn's mouth was open but no sound was coming out she silently laughed most of the time. Draco stop Draco. Evlyn giggled. Evlyn propped herself up on her elbow. You ok? Draco asked. Ya fine now. Evlyn answered. Good I'm glad. Draco whispered. Evlyn reached out and stroked his hair with a smile. Where's my dad? She asked. He went to get a calming potion. Draco answered. I don't need a calming potion you are my calming potion. Evlyn whispered with a smile and bent in and kissed him. Draco smiled lovingly. Ok now I have it. Snape announced as he walked in. write in the middle of their kiss. Ddaaaddd really you HAD to interrupt us right in the middle of a kiss. Evlyn growled. Oh you're up ok good. Snape said nervously. And I'm fine now I have classes to get to like charms and not to mention DADA. Evlyn sneered. Ok go fine then see you later Evvie bye. Snape said taken aback. Evlyn got up and she and Draco walked out past her dad and on to charms. _Wingardium leviosa_. Evlyn said and her feather started levitating. Evlyn smiled. Well done Evlyn well done. Flitwick squeaked. Thank you professor Flitwick Evlyn said flashing a flirtatious smile. The ravinclaws groaned. Then Evlyn turned to Crabbe and said _wingardium leviosa_. Crabbe then was levitated up in the air with him screaming and every slytherin was laughing. Evlyn jerked her wand down and he fell to the ground. Evlyn crackled coldly. After finishing that week of classes it was finally Saturday. Evlyn sat up and looked around thinking that she was going to be late for class tell she remembered that it was Saturday. Yes a whole day with Draco Evlyn thought as she got up.

Chap 6 weekend

Evlyn got dressed and left and crept into the boy's dorms and then jumped into Draco's bed. Wake up Draco its SATURDAY. Evlyn cried. Wha oh ya it is. Draco said with a yawn and he sat up. Whole day together? Evlyn asked sheepishly. Definitely. Draco answered pulling her in and kissing her. Evlyn didn't resist his tricks this time and just let him bite she didn't care. Moan for me won't you. Draco said. Evlyn moaned letting Draco throw her around the bed like a rag doll. Mmmhh. Evlyn moaned as Draco kissed her neck and nibbled it. Then a boy woke up and looked over right in the middle of Draco stripping Evlyn's clothes off her. Eeww what are you doing. The boy asked looking at them. Uh. Draco answered as he pulled Evlyn closer. Evlyn covered up her chest embarrassed and blushing. None of your business. Draco snapped as he pulled his robes on. Ya right. The boy shot back. Come on Draco lets go get breakfast. Evlyn added obviously uncomfortable. Ya great idea. Draco added. They got dressed and left the boys dorm. When they got to the great hall hardly anyone was there but a few teachers and a few students here and there. Evlyn walked over to the slytherin table with Draco and they slipped into their seats. _Accio my favorite breakfast foods_. Evlyn said pointing her wand in the air. All Evlyn's favorite breakfast foods flew to her and with a swipe of her wand they started loading certain amounts onto her plate. Wow how do you do that? Draco asked his eyes wide open. Magic. Evlyn answered with a wink. Draco groaned. I hate that answer. Hate what answer? Said a voice. Evlyn whipped around and scowled when she saw it was her dad. Oh hi dad I thought it was someone important. She groaned as she turning back to her food. Quidditch try outs are today your going right? Snape asked. Yes isn't that like the only thing I ever talked about all summer. Evlyn answered dully. Ok well that's settled then goodbye you two. Snape said and he strolled back to the head table. An hour later Evlyn and Draco headed to the Quidditch pitch Draco went to the stands and Evlyn to the field. And after another hour the new people were announced and Evlyn got seeker. Yes yes yes. Evlyn thought as she walked away smiling. Evlyn was great catching the snitch in seconds on her broom. Draco came out and hugged her and swung her around then setting her down again with a smile. Evlyn kissed him then again. Finally Draco just took her in his arms and they just kissed. Excuse me. Snape said walking up to them his arms crossed. Oh ya sorry dad I really am we were just celebrating me winning seeker. Evlyn said innocently. I know that but can you just take it inside. Snape drawled. No. Evlyn said smartly. I see well have a good day. Snape said and walked inside. Want to go to the lake? Draco asked taking her hand. Ya lets go. Evlyn answered taking his hand with a smile. When they got there they laid down in the grass Draco turned onto his side and took out a bag which was filed with cherries. He popped one in Evlyn's mouth then she spit out he seed. I love you. Draco said. I love you to. Evlyn answered with a smile. Then Parkinson walked in like always. Hi guys what you doing. Pansy asked trying to act cool. Enjoying Saturday. Evlyn answered. Well that's cool. Pansy said then left quickly embarrassed. Evlyn smiled. Draco smiled back and dropped another cherry in her mouth with a grin. Then Evlyn reached up and pulled him in smiling. They just kissed for about a half hour tells more kids were coming down mostly sixth years wanting to do the same as Draco and Evlyn. They looked around at what the other kids were doing which was pretty much the same thing as them so they laid back down and Evlyn curled up next to Draco her head on his chest Draco was stoking her hair smiling. In the warmth of the sun and how early they had got up Evlyn fell asleep like that and soon Draco did to. Draco woke up about a half hour before Evlyn did. Evlyn woke up to the sound of the clock sounding for lunch. Let's go Evvie Draco said getting up and helping Evlyn up to. They held hands and returned to the castle smiling and hungry. When they got up the great hall was already pretty full. They found two seats and sat down. They filled their plates and started eating Evlyn had her head resting on Draco's shoulder. They finished eating then went to the girl's dorm. Evlyn lay down on her bed. Draco walked over and got in with her he took off his top and reached over and slipped her top off her to. Evlyn smiled touching his hand lightly. Then Evlyn just took her clothes off and snuggled up to Draco letting him run his hand down her as he smiled. He kissed her and hugged her smiling. As he did that warm tears rolled down Evlyn's cheeks falling on to the bed. Draco pulled her in and wiped her tears. It's ok Evvie its ok. Draco said soothing her. Evlyn buried her face in Draco's shoulder as tears tumbled down. Then on Wednesday Evlyn went into the common room and was shocked at what she saw. Draco and Parkinson were kissing in the common room. Evlyn stood there rooted to the spot her mouth open tears started to roll down her cheeks. Then they noticed her. Evlyn it's not what it looks like. Draco said as she started crying. Oh ya then what is it supposed to look like hm. Evlyn said then she turned around and left crying. For weeks Evlyn ignored Draco as well as every other slytherin first year girl followed her lead and when they passed him they glared and flipped their hair and walked away. Finally Draco cornered Evlyn in the corridor. Evlyn let me explain. Draco said. Why should I hm your so two faced. Evlyn said then pushed her way out and walked away and was immediately surrounded by first year slytherin girls. Draco sighed and crossed his arms. Girls. He murmured. And followed them to class. That night Draco found a piece of parchment on his bed. He opened it and soon a video with all the slytherin first year girls in it (pansy was not). You really think I can be replaced naw I come from outer space and I'm a classy girl I'll hold it up I'll find somebody new so goodbye bye bye. They finished their song then the parchment burned into crumbles in his very hands. Draco sat down on the bed looking at the pieces of what was the parchment now burnt to a crisp. Then tears started sliding down his face and onto the pieces of burned parchment. Then after a few more days she finally let up and forgave Draco. I love you Evlyn. Draco whispered in her ear as they made out. Sshh. Evlyn said as she put her finger on his lips and they kissed. It was a full moon and they were out on a balcony. Evlyn felt Draco's warm skin his lips touching hers. A tingling feeling shot though her body down to her toes. Evlyn reached up and put her hands around his neck as Draco put his arms around her pulling her in close to his chest. Let's go back to bed. Draco suggested a few minutes later. Ok Draco. Evlyn answered. They slipped back under her invisibility cloak and walked back to the slytherin girl's dorm. When they got back they pulled the cloak off themselves and slipped into bed Evlyn first then Draco. Draco put his arms around her and pulled her in kissing her head. Evlyn smiled and sighed. I felt alone when we were apart. Evlyn murmured. I'm so sorry Evvie I didn't know what I was doing. Draco whispered in her ear. It felt cold silence sadness. Evlyn whispered back tears starting to stream down her face. Sshh Evvie don't cry it's all right I'm here for you now. Draco murmured. I know it's just so sad bitter. She cried quietly. I know Evvie I know. Draco said quietly in her ear. I love you Draco more than everything. She whispered. I love you around the universe and back a hundred times Evvie. Draco whispered kissing her. Evlyn smiled.

Chap 7 Halloween

The next day they woke up and Evlyn looked at her calendar it said that today was Halloween. Draco wake up Draco. Evlyn said shaking him awake. What Evvie. Draco grumbled. It's Halloween. Evlyn said excitedly. Wait it is oh ya it is. He answered sitting up with a yawn. Then he put his arms around her and pulled her in and kissed her. Got ya. Draco teased kissing her. Evlyn laughed the laugh that Draco loved. Evlyn kissed him back. Then after some squirming she got out of his clutch and got dressed Draco watching her lovingly. Then he got dressed and they went to breakfast. Later that day at dinner quirrell came running in. TROLL TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. He screamed. Dumbledore stood up looking down his half-moon spectacles. I just thought you ought to know. He said then fainted on the floor. Evlyn got up and snuck out in the chaos and went to look for the troll. She found it in a girl's bathroom where Hermione granger had been crying all day. Evlyn hissed to get the trolls attention. It looked at her she turned into a basilisk and shot at the troll biting its neck and head. Deafening cracking noises echoed all around the bathroom. Evlyn dropped to the ground and turned back to human form. HERMIONE RUN. Evlyn called then turned back to a snake. Hermione fled. Evlyn bit the troll tell it fell to the ground. EVVIE. Draco cried when he saw her. Then the teachers arrived. Evlyn Silvia Snape. Snape cried looking at his daughter covered head to toe with dark red blood. Evlyn spit out a thin stream of blood then wiped her mouth glaring at her father. What. Evlyn shot back. I can't believe you just went and took on this troll by yourself Evlyn. Snape said crossing his arms. You really love being in the mitts of things don't you. McGonagall snapped at her. Evlyn go clean yourself up Draco leave. Snape said angrily. Evlyn and Draco walked away and when they reached a corridor a few halls away Draco cornered Evlyn up agents the wall kissing her. Come Draco let's get in the bath. She said pressing her finger to his lips a dreamy like look perfect for seducing boys and putting them under "her spell" as pansy called it. Then she tore down the hall stopping at the end winking and disappearing down there stairs. Draco tore after her flying down the steps. When they got there the prefects were announcing that the Halloween dance would still happen but just a little later. Evlyn rushed into the bathroom and quickly cleaned herself up and got dressed in a short emerald green dress with emerald green flats. When she walked out all the first year boys whistled lowly when they saw her Draco walked up in a tuxedo and took her arm. They left smiling arms linked. You look beautiful Evvie Draco said as they turned into the corridor that branched off to the great hall. Thank you Draco you're so handsome. Evlyn answered. Then they walked into the great hall. Dear Evlyn won't you slytherin to my window dear Evlyn you've got me stupefied lets go back to the shrieking shack show me your spell I'll show you my wand. My name isn't Luna but I can lovegood they say you're trouble but you're just misunderstood. Sang Draco looking deep into her eyes. He dipped her then swung her around. Evlyn put her arms around Draco's shoulders and hung there Draco holding her up then she flipped off and landed on her feet. After some more dancing Evlyn ended up in the splits with Draco behind her kissing her neck. Everyone started clapping when they finished. Draco got up and offered his hand hoisting her up and she landing in his arms. Oomph. Evlyn groaned when she landed in his arms. You ok Evvie. Draco asked. Ya. Evlyn said looking into Draco's grey eyes. She smiled. Then Draco rushed in and kissed her on the lips. Mm mm. Evlyn went as they kissed. After a few more hours they returned to the common room where some people were starting to gather. When no one was looking or so they thought they slipped into the girls dorm smiling. Evlyn took her clothes off so she only had on a bra and her under ware and went and lay down on the bed looking at Draco. Draco took off his shirt off and walked over to her standing above her smiling then he dropped onto her kissing every inch of her he could reach with his mouth. Evlyn laughed out loud. You're just sick. Came a voice. Out of the shadows pansy stepped. What are you doing here? Draco snapped at pansy. I was about to ask you the same question I mean this is the girls dorm. Pansy shot back. Uh about to make love to Evlyn now do you mind leaving? Draco growled glaring at pansy. Pansy rolled her eyes. Why should I? Pansy asked. Cause we want you to leave. Evlyn said/hissed. No. pansy answered annoyed. Ok then with stand the grotesque noises we make. Draco said turning back to his project. Crawling closer and closer to Evlyn Draco's eyes started to get a wild look in them like they did every time he was going or was making love to her. Draco slipped her under ware off her not taking his eyes off her face. Evlyn leaned close to him slipping her hand down the front of his pants then Draco slipped his pants off then reached up with one hand and stroked a stray hair out of her face with the other he took it slipped it in. Evlyn let a long low moan slip her lips. Draco smiled viciously. Evlyn snapped her head back moaning. Oh my god you're so sick. Pansy murmured in the corner. Draco kissed her neck. Your mine. Draco whispered in Evlyn's ear. Evlyn's hand reached up stroking Draco's face she leaned in and they kissed. They heard a door open and close which meant Pansy had left. After some time they finally stopped. Evlyn laid there for a minute well Draco was putting his tux away her face was red from the time. She was tired she lay there felling as if she couldn't muster the energy to move. Draco came back in his PJs and lay down next to her stoking her hair. I'll all ways want you. Draco whispered kissing her hair. A love no out could deny. Evlyn answered. After a few minutes Draco fell asleep. He dreamed about the day Evlyn arrived. It was hot Draco walked down the marble steps his parents on either side of him, a tall man with greasy black hair was walking up the drive a pale long white blond haired girl was holding his hand. Draco knew immediately that that was Evlyn he had grew up hearing all about her his fiancée he had an arranged marriage with her from birth. Draco stepped to the ground. They reached the steps the house elf dobby came out and took the suitcase that the man had set down. Draco took one look at her and fell in love with her. She was pall skinned like him grey eyes and white blond hair and tall. _Hello lucius._ She hissed but only Draco's dad under stood. Hello Evlyn. He answered nodding at her with a smile. She smiled looking a little more relaxed. Hello Evlyn dear. Draco's mother said bending down and hugging her. Hello Narcissa. Evlyn answered hugging her back. Evlyn this is Draco. Her father said gesturing to Draco. Draco smiled and walked up to her then without thinking he kissed her his eyes closed. When he pulled away he noticed that her eyes had closed also. Well I see you've all ready taken a liking to her have you Draco. His father said putting his hand on his shoulder smiling down at his son. Hello Draco. Evlyn said blushing. Draco smiled and blushed. Hello Severus how are you? Narcissa asked turning to the greasy haired man. Very good thank you, you? He returned. Fine thank you. She answered. Draco how about you show Evvie around. Lucius suggested. So we parents can talk. Ok dad lets go Evvie if you don't mind me calling you that. Draco said taking her hand. No not at all everyone calls me Evvie. She answered. Taking his hand they tore up the stairs and disappeared inside. When they got inside Draco just stood there. Evvie um do you like me? Draco asked. Yes I love you Draco. Evvie said stepping in closer then she kissed him on the cheek. Draco smiled come I'll show you your room. Draco said taking her hand again and leading her up a stair case, down a corridor, and into a large room with a bed and a closet and everything a girl could want. Evlyn walked in looking around then she run toward Draco throwing her arms around him. This is perfect Draco. She cried. Then Draco woke up he looked at the beautiful girl next to him feeling like the luckiest boy ever. Then Evlyn turned over and woke up to. What time is it Draco? Evlyn asked. Oh wow its only 6:30 AM Evvie. He said looking at the clock then back to her. Thanks what were you dreaming about Draco? She said. The day you came. He answered kissing her cheek. Evlyn smiled. A few days later a bunch of people heard yelling coming from the girl's dorm. YOU'RE HOT AND YOU'RE COLD YOU'RE IN AND YOU'RE OUT. Came a girl's voice. Listen Evvie I'm sorry. Came a boy's voice. WE FIGHT WE BREAK UP WE KISS WE MAKE LOVE. The girl yelled. Then Evlyn came out of the door angry. You change your mind like a girl changes robes. She said. Evvie why can't you listen to me. Draco said coming out the door. We used to be just like twins so in sync but that magic is now a broken wand. She yelled. You're hot and your cold you're in and you're out your up and you're down. Oh my god Evlyn what is wrong with you. Then Evlyn just left crying. What is wrong with her? Draco said to himself. She found this and she's on her period. Said a girl holding up a small tape. Explains a lot. He said as he took it and tapped it with his wand. A video of Draco and Pansy making out came up. Draco tapped it again and the video disappeared. A few hours later Evvie came back no one was in the common room but Draco sitting in an arm chair facing the fire crying silently. Evlyn not knowing that Draco was in the common room walked to one of the other chairs and sat in it sighing. Then Draco turned to her. I'm so sorry Evvie I don't deserve you. Draco said. I know Draco. She whispered. Can you forgive me? Draco asked. Yes but I really don't want to repeat this again. Evlyn answered. It won't happen again Evvie I love you. Draco said. I love you to. She answered. Can I make love to you now? Draco asked. Evlyn rolled her eyes but smiled. Sure Draco. Evlyn answered taking off her shoes and socks. Draco smiled and walked over to her and took off his pants. Evlyn slipped off her shirt and pants smiling. Draco slipped her underwear off her and then did his. He laid her back against the back of the chair then sat on her lap slipping it in and kissing her. Evlyn then burst out crying. Sshh its fine Evvie it's all over. Draco whispered in her ear. No it's not all over Draco it's not you can tell me that you're sorry but I won't believe like I did last time. She cried into his shoulder. I'll try my best Evvie I'll try my best. He whispered trying to sooth her. I know you will I know you will. She murmured. After an hour of talking, making love, crying, and kissing they went to bed. Evlyn slipped into bed. Tired, exhausted but happy. Then not knowing why she burst out laughing then fell asleep. The next morning she woke up smiling. She got dressed and walked out into Draco's waiting arms. She looked up and Draco kissed her.

I had the time of my life last night after the fight that is. Said Draco.

Evlyn smiled. Thanks Draco I had a great time to. Evlyn said kissing him.

Draco grabbed her up and kissed her. Evlyn kissed him back. Draco pawed at her chest.

Draco Malfoy you've been a very bad boy you've snitched about some dragon eggs but can I get between your legs? Evlyn asked.

Draco slipped his hands up her shirt.

Well if you want to be between my legs today's Wednesday that means astronomy under the stars so I'm going to make love to you in the dark. Draco hissed.

Evlyn smiled. I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic. Evlyn teased.

Draco smiled and kissed her.

Later that week Evlyn stood out on a balcony looking out at the grounds tears rolling down her cheeks. On the railing was a parchment with a poem Evlyn was composing. I learned to live half a life and now you want me one more time. She wrote her head bowed and tears fell on the parchment. And who do you think you are running around leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts.

When Draco went to bed he found the poem on his bed. He opened it and sat down and read it again and again tell it finally soaked in then he started crying. Tears splashed on to the parchment.

The next day was a Quidditch match. Evlyn stood in the locker room holding her custom broom that her father had given her and given her permission to have it. There captain then announced it was time to go play. Evlyn put her broom on her shoulder and walked out in front of everyone else onto the pitch. She dared a look at Draco who looked sad and depressed she took a deep breath and kept walking. When everyone else was on the pitch.

Madam pooch said. Mount your brooms.

Then she blew her whistle and everyone kicked off. Evlyn shot up high above the pitch looking for the snitch. She knew her broom was so fast no one could see her. She circled the pitch then stopped again. She spotted it and shot at it reaching out. She felt something cold she closed her fingers pulling her hand in and dived and skidded to a stop. Slytherin seeker Evlyn Snape has caught the golden snitch one-hundred fifty points to slytherin. Lee Jordan announced. The Slytherins skidded to a stop next to her the Slytherins in the stands ran down and lifted her up cheering. When she landed back on the ground Draco dipped her and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Then her father came down and hugged her.

I'm so proud of you Evvie. He said.

After he let go she grabbed Draco's wrist and mounted her broom and Draco got onto the other end.

Hold on tight. She instructed then she kicked off and they sailed into the air.

When Evlyn looked back and smiled Draco was holding on and looking around. She circled the pitch once twice then skidded to the ground and got off Draco followed they went into the lockers and Evlyn changed into her school robes again.

When they got back to the common rooms there was a roaring party going on and when Evlyn entered everyone cheered and lifted her up well chanting EVLYN EVLYN. When Evlyn got set back down she grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him onto the couch.

Now we get to really celebrate. She said as the party ended and everyone else went to bed or so they thought. As Evlyn got up to stoke the fire Pansy came in.

"CRUCIO". Pansy screamed pointing her wand at Evlyn.

Evlyn screamed falling to the ground she had turned into snake form to try and protect herself

Pansy stop please. Draco cried.

Evlyn's screams soon woke all the other students and they came rushing in at the same time Evlyn went back to her human form and stopped screaming and went still except for some twitching.

The head girl prefect quickly went to get madam pomfrey and the head boy prefect went to get snape. In the mean time pansy was laughing as she kept torturing Evlyn. When snape came in he gasped at the sight of Evlyn sprawled on the ground bleeding the floor covered in her blood Draco kneeling next to her crying. Snape was soon followed by Madam Pomfrey who gasped and sent for Dumbledore to call on Saint Mungos hospital.

Intel Healers came snape picked Evlyn up and wrapped her in a blanket. Within a few minutes Healers were there and transporting her to St Mungos hospital. Well that was happening Dumbledore was summoning Cornelius Fudge and summoning dementors.

At St Mungos hospital healers were trying to get her stabilized. Draco held her hand the whole time.

A few days later Evlyn's eyes fluttered opened to see a bright white room. She sat up and looked at her arms scales lots of scales. She quickly got up and ran to the room where they kept blood and grabbed a vile and drank it and went back before Draco woke up. When Evlyn got back she get into bed and picked up the marauders map and opened it. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Evlyn whispered and tapped the parchment. Why is Voldamort balancing on Quirrell's head? Evlyn thought. When Draco woke up he saw Evlyn propped up in bed reading the map. Evvie you're awake. Draco Stammered. Ron weasly has been sleeping with a dead guy named Peter Pettigrew for the past five years. Evlyn replied.


End file.
